My Dear Sister
by leseras
Summary: What if Naruto was born five years before the rest of Konoha 12? What if the sealing had gone differently? What if it had been sealed into his sister, Miyako and his parents lived? What if he hated them and had to search for his own family?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first SERIOUS attempt at a fan-fic. The past few tries(as unknown as they were) were simply to experiment. I realized that I made Naruto way too powerful, like many have done. Knowing that I will not make the same mistake here, neither will I do the same like many authors. There will not be direct bashing at certain characters. Maybe some of them will get "owned" at one point but it is simply part of the story. Naruto will also be neither good nor evil, for he is portrayed as either too good, or too evil. Oh and if you don't like the following you may want to re-consider reading.**

**Evil Hinata**

**The Kyuubi and cloud kidnapping are both altered.**

**Alive Minato and Kushina.**

**Naruto has a sister.**

**Naruto is 5 years older than everyone else**

**His sister is Konoha 9's cannon age. (13)**

**With that said I shall begin with the story!**

* * *

**My Dear Sister**

**Chapter 1**

_Hello…My name is Naruto Namikaze. As you all know, 13 years ago the Kyuubi no Kitsune unleashed its wrath upon Konohagakure. Its might was unstoppable. At that time, I was a mere five year old. As you can guess I was scared. My father and Sandaime headed off towards the battlefield, trusting a group of Chunnin to watch over me. However, I was worried. I couldn't stand stomaching the fact that the three of my loved ones were fighting that giant beast. So while they were not looking, I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me and dashed towards the beast. At first, all I saw were thousands of Ninjas dashing past me, as if fleeing. Then I saw something that scared the crap outta me. A giant frog thing! Both my father and Sandaime were standing atop it. Then I realized something was wrong with this picture. _

_Where was my mother?_

_She had been pregnant for 8 months and was very weak. When I saw the beast, my simple mind theorized that it was responsible for making her disappear. So with renewed vigor I ran as fast as I could towards the Kyuubi, ignoring all signs of danger. _

_When I arrived, it was doing battle with my father while Sandaime was going through a long string of hand-seals. Taking out my practice Kunai, I flung the light wooden dagger towards the Kyuubi, only to have it bounce off. Its entire body turned towards me, as if taking an interest in me. I heard my father shout my name, but I didn't care. I lunged at the giant, only to have one of its tails grasp me in its hold. Something was entering my body and I didn't understand what it was. It felt painful…_

_That was the last I remembered of that incident._

* * *

**5 years later**

A ten year old Naruto stumbled out of bed. He slowly crawled downstairs to his noisy household. A blonde was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper while two red heads were running around playing catch. None of them acknowledged his presence at all. Grumbling to himself, he stepped outside and drew his sword. His hands grasped on it as he swung it downwards. As the sword moved, a trail of chakra followed behind it. The sword twisted and was swung upwards, then down, then left and right. He continued his complex movement till an entire web of chakra was formed. They started to move apart and turn colored. The environment behind started to fade away and turn into the site of the Kyuubi battlefield. Naruto took his sword and stabbed it into the ground.

"This is the day I hate the most. This is the day my life was ruined. How dare you Kyuubi. HOW DARE YOU!"

Indeed it was. On the day of sealing, the Sandaime had sacrificed his life and sealed away the chakra of the Kyuubi into his little sister, Namikaze Miyako. The body of Kyuubi and its conscious were later sealed into the forbidden scroll. After that incident, everyone cheered for his little sister, how she was the one who stole the beast's power away from it. Celebrations were held in his honor. The Yondaime was held with higher esteem and everyone loved the Namikaze family. However there was a child who was forgotten. He was left by his lonesome. His kenjutsu skills were gained by practice and glancing through his mother's scrolls. The Uzumaki family style had much to offer. He combined it with many other styles and created what he called the **Way of Rapid Slash.** It was one of speed, not power. His genjutsu skills however were learned as if innate. They were simply there when he tried to learn them. It must have come at a cost, for he was not very good at ninjutsu, especially with his average chakra store.

* * *

**5 years later**

He was dressed entirely in black. His headband with the insignia of Kumogakure gleamed in the light. With silent footsteps he crept into the room, making sure to make as little noise as possible. With one swift motion, he bagged a 4 year old girl and ran into the darkness. He jumped onto the roof tops, though he was more visible, he could move faster. He jumped from building to building, making sure that the girl was alright each time he did. After all, she was important. Just as he landed in front of the gate, he heard a voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"Where do you think you're going with Hinata's sister?" said a hoarse voice. The Kumo-nin shifted uncomfortably, afraid that he had been caught. However when he turned around, all he saw was a fifteen year old boy dressed in the darkest clothing he had ever seen. He thought back for a while, wondering why the blonde hair was so familiar. He smacked his head in realization that it was the bastard Yondaime's first born! Thinking he was doing a favor for the world, he sent five kunai flying at him. The projectiles pierced the air and impaled Naruto multiple times. The blonde slumped on the ground, a pool of blood forming around him. The man smirked and ran off, his mission was a success.

He thought of all the riches he would gain, the women that would flock to him, the praise that the Raikage would give him and the promotion he would get. It was all too sweet! Then he felt pain in his gut. The surroundings swirled and he was back at the gate, only this time he was on the ground with a sword through his stomach. The same boy was holding on to the baggage he had earlier. He had just been killed.

By a genjutsu master no less.

That would be the day the Hyuuga clan fell apart. Hanabi had been returned to her room without incident. The body was found the next day by the gates who had been put to sleep by genjutsu. A note had been found etched onto the body. ~_Kidnapping Hanabi will result in further death Kumogakure~_. Many speculated that Hiashi had been the one to carry out the deed, for it was his daughter. When Kumogakure had found out, the consequences were disastrous. They demanded for his head or there would be war once more. At first the clan put up resistance, but eventually they gave it up, not without branding him first, so that the secrets would not fall of the Byakugan would not fall to the enemy.

Hiashi Hyuuga had died that day and with it the birth of something terrible, the monster within his daughter.

Since that day, an enraged Hinata had taken control of the clan by force using her birth right. She had subjected Hanabi to utter humiliation and blamed her for the death of their father. The three year old would live a tortured life for a long time. The Hyuuga matriarch had secretly stolen the forbidden scroll and sealed Kyuubi's conscious within hanab

* * *

**Namikaze Mansion**

Naruto took out a leaf and placed in on his forehead, channeling chakra onto it to make the leaf stick to him. He smirked as he did the reverse, causing the leaf to shrivel up and die. He felt his energy rise by a tiny bit and started picking up many leaves to do the same. Soon a big pile of dead leaves surrounded his prone form. He had sucked out the life energy of the leaves and converted it into his chakra. Two years ago he had discovered a hidden ability within him.

Perfect control and the ability to drain chakra.

Ever since then he had tried draining the chakra of everyone within the village one by one, and they wouldn't notice because he masterfully used genjutsu to obscure their minds. He found that his chakra had slowly changed into a strange black color from the combination and had no problem replicating the family techniques of the Nara, Akimichi and Inuzuka clan. His reserves had increased each time he did so and were gigantic now. However he started to plot on ways he could take advantage of this. If he could steal chakra, then why not destroy the reason his sister's reason for fame? He opened the door to his home and walked up the stairs. Slowly, he opened the door to find his sister Miyako asleep on the bed. Placing his hands on her forehead, he concentrated on bypassing her chakra. Soon he came across a red malicious form of chakra and he knew he had hit the jackpot. Slowly, he siphoned as much as he can without killing himself. When he was done, he crept out and closed the door slowly. Casually he walked into his room and laid on the bed. Naruto gritted his in anger. He didn't even have to pull off a genjutsu this time. His parents did not even notice him! What were they? Terribly lousy ninjas or simply hated him?

He never understood why they never taught him anything? Was it because they didn't like him or because he preferred genjutsu over ninjutsu? Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep. He could angst in the morning.

* * *

**1 year later**

It had been a year since he discovered his draining ability. Each day, he snuck into her room to siphon more and more chakra into his system. About a few months ago when he tried to siphon more he found that the source of the red chakra was gone. A grin threatened to split his face in half. He had sucked away all of it from her! She was no longer the holder of Kyuub's chakra but him! Of course he would not tell his parents, but this was a great accomplishment for him. However, whenever he tried to use it, for some reason he couldn't reach it. The red chakra also did not combine with his reserves but formed a separate one. It was not a loss though, for he presumed he would never need it. All this time he only sucked it away out of spite for his sister, not power.

Bored out of his mind and too lazy to practice, he decided to take a walk around the village. As he neared the Uchiha compound, he smelt a coppery smell fill the air. Widening his eyes in realization, he ran towards the scene and found bodies strewn across the ground. Blood was pouring everywhere and it was a bloody mess. He kneeled on the ground and puked out of disgust. His eyes searched the scene for any survivors but came upon a strange sight; Itachi Uchiha sitting on a metal pole staring at his brother who was kneeling on the ground. Itachi's onyx eyes met his and narrowed at having been found out. He disappeared only to re-appear behind Naruto and slashed downwards. The clang of metal sounded throughout the area as Naruto raised his sword to block Itachi's. The signature sharingan started to form in the onyx eyes of Itachi as he pressed harder. Eventually Naruto pushed him off and Itachi stumbled backwards.

Naruto lunged at him with his sword ready to stab him but Itachi slashed upwards and deflected it. Itachi kicked Naruto backwards and sheathed his sword, performing hand seals in rapid succession.

**Fire Style: Great Fireball**

A giant ball of fire formed in front of him and propelled towards Naruto. Suddenly the ball of fire was cut in half by the force of Naruto's swing. Itachi used Naruto's distraction and dashed forward. He grasped Naruto by the neck and slammed him on the ground, capturing him in a chokehold. His sharingan eyes spun quickly and formed into two pinwheels, the Mangekyou. The surroundings faded away into a red world as Naruto levitated off the ground and was strapped unto a black cross. Itachi stepped forward and placed his index and middle fingers on his forehead.

"You shall forget all that you have witnessed." he said. As he withdrew his hand, he fell to the ground clutching his shoulder and felt something warm dribbling down his hand. The world of Tsukiyomi around them shattered into a thousand pieces as Itachi struggled to get up.

"What did you do?" Itachi gasped out. He slowly drew out the sword that had been etched into his shoulder.

"Genjutsu." Was Naruto's simple reply. He started to walk away when Itachi dashed at him and tackled the blonde onto the ground.

"How did you fool the sharingan with your genjutsu!" Itachi shouted in rage. The pinwheels in his eyes started to spin faster from his anger.

"I did not. All I did was to cast a double layer illusion. One of them was your Tsukiyomi. The other was this." Said Naruto as he snapped his fingers. The pinwheels on Itachi's eyes disappeared and reverted to his onyx ones.

Itachi fell backwards in defeat. He had been fooled by a simple illusion. All Naruto had done was to trick Itachi into thinking he had activated his sharingan and thus he would not be impervious to genjutsu.

"If I hadn't done this I would not be the one who is bleeding right now. You are faster, stronger and have better eyes but I am smarter." continued Naruto. Itachi sighed in defeat. He got up and slowly limped away but turned back once more to stare at Naruto.

"Please, take care of my brother. Do not tell anyone, but this was all planned by Komura and Danzo to quell the Uchiha rebellion. I entrust this burden on you Namikaze-san. Farewell, I shall be protecting your sister. It seems we're protecting each other's sibling no?" said Itachi as he disappeared .

Ever since that day, the Uchiha clan was no more and all that remained was a vengeful little boy who started to hate everything around him. To make things worse, Miyako became one of his fan-girls. She was a mini-version of Kushina but she fell for a brooding prick. It was an embarrassment to Naruto and he only hated more after she did so.

* * *

**2 years later, Graduation Day**

A class of students ran out to their parents, waving around their newly obtained head-bands. It was no different for Miyako who ran into the arms of Kushina and Minato. The loving family held each other in embrace before breaking apart. Miyako broke into excited rants about how she managed to do the bunshin for the first time ever, exclaiming that even though she had large reserves because of Kyuubi, she had good control because she practiced.

Miyako Namikaze had large reserves as a child due to the red chakra being sealed into her. This caused her parents to favor her over Naruto and they trained her over him. Kushina taught her the way of the Uzumaki style swordplay and she was close to being a master at it. Minato had been in charge of dealing with her chakra manipulation and taught her **Rasengan **and **Kage Bunshin**. Eventually as she grew older, Jiraiya had stopped by and dragged her to Mount Myoboku to train in the way of the sage. After two years she had finally mastered Nature chakra and had slightly better control over the form then Jiraiya. Fukasaku and Shima were able to fuse with her because there was no Kyuubi to push them out. Thus she had become immensely powerful, strong enough that Jiraiya had deemed her ready to unlock the Kyuubi's chakra. She had trained long hours with it and became quite adept at controlling the red chakra, but she would soon get a shocker.

From afar, a blonde teen glared at the happy family with narrowed eyes. He gripped on the tree so hard his hands started to bleed and the tree bark started to crack. Their happiness was his anger so to speak. He thought no one had noticed him, but Miyako was smiling sadly. She had always known that she caused him to be cast away and kept trying to fix it, but her parents and all the villagers were always blind to his pain. He hated her and she knew it. She loved her brother, but her birth had caused him so much pain. At times she thought she might be better off without being born. Slowly, the happy family walked off towards the training grounds. Minato tossed his cape to the side and held his hands forward, motioning for her to attack.

Miyako smirked and tried to do something she hadn't in a long time. Draw on her super power. She searched deep within and tried to pull it out, only to fall onto one knee breathing heavily. Beset with concern, Kushina and Minato rushed forward to hold her up.

"I can't feel Kyuubi" she managed to mumble out in between her breathes. Kushina and Minato grew wide eyed at this.

"How can this be? You've always been able to draw him out!" panicked Kushina. Minato placed Miyako on the ground and pulled up her shirt. He channeled chakra through her body only to find no seal appearing on her stomach.

"The chakra, it's gone! It just disappeared into thin air! So is the seal! How can this be?" screamed Minato. Miyako closed her eyes and thought to herself, "At least my brother won't be foreshadowed anymore."

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

Naruto stepped into the clearing. He ducked downwards and dodged a kick from a flying 7 year old. She ducked, rolled and got into the gentle fist stance and got ready to strike. He smiled as he remembered when he first met Hanabi.

_Flashback_

"_Kill the Kyuubi!"_

"_It has possessed the poor girl! We must exorcise it!"_

"_Kyuubi has returned!"_

_Mobs of villagers descended on a five year old Hanabi Hyuuga as she ran through the streets, brushing past everyone she ran past. After Kyuubi's conscious had been sealed within her, she had been hunted daily by the villagers and today had been no different. Suddenly, she felt her waist being grabbed from behind and her entirety was carried into an alley way. The villagers just ran past her and ignored the person who grabbed her. Perhaps it had been a genjutsu? She turned around to stare into twin blue orbs that caused her mind to have a mental breakdown. A blush formed on her cheeks as she started to push her fingers together._

"_Why are you hunted?" spoke the stranger. She reveled at the way his voice was hoarse yet warm at the same time, it was so alluring. _

"_People seem to think of me as Kyuubi reborn. So they hunt me every year. I don't know why though.." said Hanabi as her head drooped downwards. A frown creased the man's face. He put his hand over the back of her head and pulled her towards him._

"_Just like me, you have lost much to the Kyuubi. We have both been outcast by our own families because of it. That gives us a special bond of loneliness. My name is Naruto Namikaze and I don't want to see you hurt because of something Kyuubi did again." Said Naruto. She snuggled closer into his chest and as she was falling asleep said, "Thank you, Onii-chan." Soon she drifted off to sleep and Naruto felt a tear in his eye._

"_Imouto…"_

_Flashback end_

Hanabi charged at him and slammed her index fingers into his tenketsus. Naruto spun around and grabbed her by her hands and starting rubbing her head with his fist, giving her a big noogie. She yelped in surprise as she tried to break-free but he was too strong. Eventually she settled for a pout as he started laughing.

"You won't catch me by surprise Imouto! Maybe in a thousand years but certainly not now!" chuckled Naruto. Hanabi hid her face in his chest and laid there.

"That's because you're such a powerful Jounin Onii-chan! It's not fair anyway…" mumbled Hanabi. He held her close and closed his eyes in bliss. For once he was happy, for even though the world was against them he had found family.

"Sleep, I know you're tired. Onii-chan will take care of you because you're **My Dear Sister.**"

* * *

** To clear things up a bit, Naruto is 5 years older then canon. Konoha 12 are 13 years old. Hanabi is 7 years old. When Kyuubi arrived he was 5. Well this is my first attempt at having Hanabi as a main character along with Naruto. I have always loved Hanabi fics and there are way too little out there so I have dabbled in my own.**

**Please review, it always helps.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A few people are slightly confused about why Naruto simply just let some things happen. Well you have to look at this logically. He is just one man, maybe slightly stronger than others but he is just one man. By stopping Hiashi's death, he would incite Kumo's wrath on himself. Itachi as he stated is already stronger than him, besides Itachi attacked first, so he had no reason to keep him there. And here's a basic line up of his abilities just to prove he isn't overpowered. Naruto specializes in Genjutsu and Kenjutsu(think Genkishi). His ability to absorb chakra was obtained somewhere(you get a cookie for figuring out) and he can execute the family jutsus of Nara, Akimichi and Inuzaka. Within him he has the chakra of Kyuubi HOWEVER he cannot access it, thus its useless. His greatest flaw is that he sucks at Ninjutsu because he hasn't had much practice. Remember that his reserves were smaller before he could drain chakra.**

**As you read, remember that Naruto is only human. What would you do in his shoes?**

* * *

**My Dear Sister**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Council Room**

It was one big mess.

The entire council was in a big uproar over recent news. It was the night of graduation day. The Yondaime had called together the council to break the bad news to them. Konoha, one of the strongest villages out of the five, had lost their ultimate weapon. Simply put, for reasons unknown, Miyako no longer contained the seal of a Jinchuuriki or the chakra of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Some thought that the beast had escaped. Others presumed that Hanabi, whom contained the conscious of the beast, had somehow managed to steal the chakra from her. However one thing was certain, they were all afraid that there would be a repeat of the incident 13 years ago. They were still recovering from the damage caused by the beast. The loss of Sandaime had been a severe blow to the village's forces and if the Yondaime was forced to carry out the sealing this time around, they would lose their greatest ninja and would be in grave danger. Iwagakure would no doubt invade them once they realized their greatest fear was dead.

"Perhaps we should think of what to do rather than to try and figure out what happened." mused Shikaku. Many others nodded their heads in agreement.

Shikaku may not have been the greatest seal master of their generation, with his laziness and all, but with his limited knowledge he himself knew that the chakra disappearing suddenly was nigh impossible. Someone had taken it. He didn't know how, but something must have happened. However, for now they would have to focus on coming up with a solution for the problem at hand.

"What should we do then? You're the so called genius here Nara!" hollered Sakuya Haruno. Shikaku rubbed his forehead and sighed. Sometimes he was surrounded by idiots.

"The solution is simple. We simply don't say anything! Why would we tell anyone that we lost so much power? It's not like they're going to come and check in on her are they?" said Shikaku. Danzou stood up and slammed his cane on the ground. His single visible eye narrowed slightly.

"What shall we do with the child then? We need to find out what she had done if we are to undone the damage caused by HER mistake! Is this her fault or not? You need to take responsibility _Yondaime_!" shouted Danzo. Minato's head drooped down and a single tear escaped his eyelid that he hid from everyone. He looked up with determination and spoke.

"Until we discover what happened to the Kyuubi's chakra, Miyako shall be placed under arrest for treason…" Kushina rose of her chair in fury.

"But dear we can't do that to her!" Minato raised his hand to stop her. He didn't need this. Not now. He already felt guilty for doing this but it had to be done. Not only to hide the fact that they lost their weapon, but to protect her from the councilors who would be more then glad to tear her apart.

"I don't have a choice…"

* * *

**Elsewhere**

His breathing was heavy. He leapt from tree to tree with a large scroll on his back. Occasionally he would stop to look behind him, as if to check for something. As he leapt from the shelter, the moonlight gleamed of his silver hair. He landed in the middle of a clearing and heaved a sigh of relief. Konoha was a good distance away and no one had discovered his crime yet. Suddenly he felt a strange feeling and put his hands together and shouted "Kai!".

In front of him, a little girl sleeping on the shoulder of a blonde man materialized. Mizuki widened his eyes in realization. Two prominent figures were sleeping in front of him. One was the Kyuubi reborn, but she was a Hyuuga as well. Kumo would pay good money for her. Being unbranded only made it sweeter. The seal that contained Kyuubi's consciousness prevented any other from marking her skin. The other was the son of the Yondaime. He was also known as the runt of the litter, why else would his own father just ignore him completely?

He smirked.

Mizuki drew his kunai and sliced off Naruto's head and sealed it away. No use not getting extra money from Iwa. He searched his inventory and eventually found a bag with which he put Hanabi in. Feeling a sense of achievement welling inside him, he took off into the night. The man ran as fast as he could to Kumo. Soon he reached the border of Hot Springs country and decided to take on a disguise.

**Henge!**

His entire appearance changed into that of an old man traveling alone at night. Slowly, he ambled past the gate hoping that he wouldn't get noticed. As soon as the gate was out of sight, he smirked. There was no way he could get caught now. He put his hands into the release sign when suddenly he fell over on the floor dead, dispelling the henge to reveal a his prone form bleeding large amounts of blood from a hole in his chest. Naruto materialized in front of him and grinned with happiness. This fool had just done him a big favor! Sure Hanabi had to get dragged around a little, but the amount of things he could do with the scroll was infinite. Once Mizuki had left the country, he could be disposed of without getting discovered. No one would link it to him, it was perfect. Besides, within the scroll contained the last missing piece of the puzzle. Hanabi had its conscious. He had its chakra.

The scroll contained the body itself.

He smirked as he sealed the scroll away and returned to the village so as to not arouse suspicion or get arrest for dereliction of duty. As soon as he reached his room, he placed Hanabi on his bed and curled down beside her. She had been in some trouble because of his little notions, but he would make it up to her tomorrow. For now, he would just pull her in a one arm hug and fall asleep. The work could wait for tomorrow.

Just then the door slammed open to reveal Minato and Kushina with their mouths agape.

"Naruto, what are you doing with her?"

* * *

**Moments earlier, ground level of Namikaze mansion**

The couple literally leaned on each other as they dragged themselves into the room. Both were feeling the strain of the meeting earlier. What had truly broken their hearts was when they had to put Miyako in jail. She didn't even know what was happening. In the cell, she simply looked like a confused girl. The mental burden eventually wore them out and they become dreary and moody.

Slowly, they collapsed onto the sofa, too tired to care where they slept. Neither spoke, for they already knew what the other was feeling. This was not supposed to happen! They were leading a happy life. Then it all comes crashing down in a single moment. Fate had gone and torn apart their happy family of three…

Wait, wasn't there a fourth?

Kushina slowly stood up, remembering that she had a son for once in a long time. Deciding that she didn't have anything better to do anyway, she pulled her husband to go check on him. After all, she wouldn't want to miss the life of her own son right? Right? After much effort, they finally reached the second floor. Placing her hand on the door knob, she used as much force as she could to push open the door, only to find her son asleep in bed with his arm around a girl!

"Naruto, what are you doing with her?" Kushina spoke. The blonde shot up in surprise. He daren't turn his head around. This was all too confusing. What were his parents doing in his room? Why were they checking on him? Did he finally get his wish of Miyako blowing up? No, this was not the logical conclusion. Slowly, his turned around to stare into Kushina's eyes. She reeled back in surprise at the intensity of his gaze. What was he so angry about? After a few seconds, Naruto shrugged his shoulders and lay on the bed.

"Not your problem…" mumbled the blonde. A frown creased Minato's face. When had his son become so rebellious? However, he was a grown man of what 21? So he guessed that maybe Naruto was just tired and was moody. Still, he wondered what a girl…wait she was…

"Na..Naruto! Get away from her! She has been possessed by the Kyuubi! She'll hurt you if you get too close!" said Minato. However, as soon as those words left his mouth he regretted it almost instantly. A black arua surrounded Naruto that took the form of a knight covered in black armor glared at them. Kushina fell to one knee from the pressure exuded by Naruto while Minato was having problems himself. Almost as soon as it came, the black arua left.

"What happened to Miyako?" said Naruto. Minato frowned at the seemingly random question his son asked him. However, to Naruto it wasn't random at all. After all they would only be concerned for him if his sister was missing or something.

"She has been put in jail temporarily dear…its only until she can draw on the Kyuubi's chakra." said Kushina as she got up.

"What do you mean by that?" spoke Naruto. "What has its chakra have to do with being imprisoned?"

"Well today we tried to access it but she couldn't, so some of the councilors are calling for her blood. It's just to protect her." said Minato. A smirk adorned Naruto's face which he hid. However Minato noticed it, but kept it to himself.

"Uh Naruto, what are you doing with the Kyuubi in your bed?" stuttered Kushina. She had already been tired and dealing with Naruto had only made her weaker.

"That _mother_ is not your business! What the problem here is that you two barged into my room without permission!" screamed Naruto. Kushina flinched at the venomous way he said mother. Did she do something wrong?

"It seems I cannot get privacy whilst living here. Fine! I shall move my things out tomorrow." Said Naruto as the black arua gathered around him once more. "Now get out!" The arua blasted full force and they fell backwards. Minato tried to plead with him.

"But Na.."

"I SAID GET OUT!"

They promptly left the room and shut the door, feeling fear they haven't felt since Kyuubi attacked 13 years ago. The couple fell on their butts, panting from exhaustion.

"What was that Minato-koi? Did we do something wrong?" said Kushina. Minato shook his head and sighed.

"I don't understand his anger either Kushi-chan. He's never been this angry before." said Minato. His head drooped downwards in confusion.

"I still don't understand what the Kyuubi girl was doing, sleeping with him!" screamed Kushina. Minato rubbed his forehead. He felt a headache coming on.

"Neither do I. Perhaps it is responsible for turning him against us? Kitsune are known to be tricky creatures after all." reasoned Minato. Kushina brushed her hair aside.

"Yes that is obviously what happened! It feels spite against the village so it's trying to corrupt the future leaders!" said Kushina. Minato leaned against the wall.

"Well what do you, propose we do?" mumbled Minato. Kushina gained a wide smirk on her face.

"The plan is simple, get rid of it…"

* * *

**Morning the next day**

Hanabi hummed happily as she packed the last of her things into the boxes. When she woke up today, she was sleeping with Onii-chan! She squealed at the thought. Not only did she wake up to his handsome face, he also told her that they would be moving out. That meant that she would be living in the house alone with him. She looked down as a full blown blush covered her face and steam blew out of her ears. No! Dirty thoughts begone! You're just a seven year old! Still, she couldn't help but giggle at the way her life was going. At that moment she realized something, if they stopped living at the Namikaze mansion, how would Naruto gain immunity against her sister from demanding that Hanabi return to the clan? If Hinata succeeded, it would be torture all over again. She still remembered the last time her sister stormed the mansion with multiple branch members.

_Flashback_

Hinata stormed towards the Namikaze mansion with an entire entourage behind her. Her Byakugan blazed as she searched the vicinity for her wretched sister. One of the branch members had claimed he saw her here. The fool thought he would get rewarded. He was of course, only with excruciating pain from a single hand sign.

From the corner of her eye(figuratively considering she can see 359 degrees), she spotted her sister playing with that Namikaze offspring. He irked her constantly. For the heir of a clan, he was extremely laid back. Completely unlike her, who had seized control of the clan at the age ten! She made a few hand signals. Her guards nodded and took off, surrounding the area.

"That won't help you know?" a voice from behind her spoke. What? How did he?

"How did I get behind you? It's simple when you're so slow." said Naruto. She narrowed her eyes in anger.

"It doesn't matter! You have something that belongs to me and I'm here to get it back. Hand it over!" screamed Hinata. Naruto tensed at her description of Hanabi and slowly drew his sword. The guards that surrounded him lunged, sensing the danger. Hinata smirked. He would not be able to withstand the attacks from five different Hyuugas. As they leapt into the air, he suddenly vanished from sight. One by one they paused in mid-air and collapsed onto the ground, holding their stomachs. Each of them was adorned with a slash wound cutting across it. He re-appeared, landing gracefully as he sheathed his sword. She saw an opening and decided to attack. A green symbol of the Ying-Yang sign appeared beneath them as she got into the gentle fist stance. She quickly slammed two fingers into his tenketsus.

**Two palms!**

**Four palms!**

**Eight palms!**

**Sixteen palms!**

**Thirty two palms!**

**Eight Trigrams Sixty Four Palms! Ha!**

She blasted him off with a finishing blow and he stumbled backwards, but he stood on his feet. Her eyes widened in surprise, why was he still standing? Slowly she glanced over his tenketsus to find that they were in the same state as before, unsealed!

"How are your tenketsus still unsealed? What did you do to nullify my attack?"hollered Hinata. Naruto simply stared straight at her. His anger was almost palpable. In truth, he had simply absorbed the chakra from her attack so they had never connected.

"It doesn't matter! You are trespassing on Namikaze property and will leave immediately before I sic the ANBU on you. She humphed and promptly left, leaving her wounded guards behind. Just as she left, Hanabi popped up from behind Naruto.

"Bye-bye!" yelled Hanabi. She was smiling and waving at her, as if mocking her defeat! She swore that one day that brat would pay for her insolence!

_Flashback end_

Oh well, not that it mattered, Onii-chan would just protect her like the last time. He was so strong that even when he went a mission people wouldn't attack her. From her young mind that seemed to be the case, but it was simply because he placed a Genjutsu on her whenever he leaves. Suddenly, she felt a stinging sensation on her neck and collapsed to the ground.

A blonde man dressed in his Hokage attire was staring at the girl's prone form. Looking at her now, she seemed to be just like Miyako, a confused girl. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he raised his arm, kunai in hand, and stabbed downwards only to find that for some reason he couldn't move. When he looked down, he found that his shadow had an extension. His eyes followed the line and found to his horror that it belonged to none other than his son.

**Shadow Possession success!**

Naruto glared at his father. He knew they were ignorant of many things, but never expected them to stoop so low as to get rid of her this way. Why were they suddenly trying so hard to keep him from leaving? It didn't matter anymore. What mattered was that he had committed the greatest offense ever, trying to harm his Imouto. With their shadows still connected Naruto withdrew his sword and pointed it at his father.

"This isn't my style. I prefer it to be more cloak and dagger, but for you I'll make a special exception." Naruto begin moving his sword in an intricate pattern. As he weaved around, Minato was forced to follow suit. A string of black chakra was produced slowly as Naruto swung his sword around. Eventually a complicated spider web pattern was formed. Minato didn't know what to make of this strange technique. Maybe his son was inexperienced at using the **shadow possession jutsu**? Slowly, the lines of chakra moved apart and started to form a box around him. Once the outline formed, the outer surface started to become walled, blocking out light and cutting the connection between the two of them.

"This may be just an illusion, but the pain is real. Suffer for your crimes!" Naruto brought down his sword as if commanding.

**Phantom Style: Black Coffin!**

Minato screamed in pain as the box slowly shattered. When it disappeared, he collapsed on the ground, unconscious. Naruto grabbed his chest as he fell to the ground panting. That was his most powerful illusion technique. He had named his genjutsus **Phantom Style** and **Black Coffin **was his strongest. However it took a lot out of him to use it each time. He got up and stabbed Minato's shoulder and drew blood. Using it as ink and his sword as a brush, he drew on the ground.

**~Stay away!~**

Quickly he grabbed Hanabi, sealed his things and vanished from sight. Minutes later Kushina and the council arrived.

"Look! The Kyuubi girl has been…Minato!" screamed Kushina. She quickly ran to his side to check on his vitals. He was still breathing, good. However, he seemed to be in great pain if that shoulder wound was any indicator. She gasped when she noticed the words on the ground drawn in blood. Was this the Kyuubi's work?

* * *

**50 miles away from Konoha**

Naruto arrived with all his things and fell on his butt. He was exhausted from using his ultimate move and having to move so quickly afterwards. Just as he started to relax, he heard a scream in the distance. Smacking his head with his palm, he got up and ran towards the direction, not without placing a genjutsu over Hanabi first.

"Hahaha! What are you doing here alone pretty lady? The highway is dangerous alone you know?" sneered one the man as he stepped closer. The others around him laughed in amusement.

"Yeah you could make dangerous men…like us!" yelled another lustfully. He couldn't contain his excitement further and jumped the gun.

"No! Stop!" the woman screamed. She put up her hands in futile resistance as they descended upon her, but it proved useless. Just as she was about to be put through the unspeakable, one of them screamed out in pain. Then one by one they collapsed until one was left. His eyes widened as he stared at the new figure that arrived on the scene. Black chakra whipped around him as it traveled down his sword.

"Ph…PHANTOM! MONSTER! GHOST! AHHHHH" screamed the man as Naruto pierced him in the heart. The woman covered her mouth at the gory scene, but soon calmed down and thanked the man.

"Thank you for saving me." She smiled as she extended her hand. "My name is Tsunami".

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

"No way are we doing any more of these lame missions Iruka-sensei! Give us something cool!" yelled out a boy with feral markings. His white dog barked in agreement.

"Silence mutt, it is not befitting for a clan heir to behave this way. Though I have to agree with him, these missions bore me." Spoke a pale eyed girl

"I have to agree with Hinata-sama on this." said Shino. Iruka looked at Kurenai who nodded back, causing him to sigh.

"Okay fine I get it! You can come in!" said Iruka. The doors slammed open and a pungent smell filled the air causing Hinata to scrunch her nose in disgust. An old man with a straw hat stumbled in whilst drinking from his bottle.

"Team 8, meet Tazuna."

* * *

**How was it? I think I did a better job on this chapter then the last. For those who are wondering what Phantom Style is, it's just what Naruto names his style of illusions, since there are very few genjutsu techniques anyway. For those still wondering why Hiashi died instead of Hizashi, it will be explain in time. So I know Kushina and Minato are OOC somewhat, not that they had real personalities to begin with,(since the manga spent so few chapters on them) but this is because they were simply blinded so to speak. I know the stolen scroll arc finished kind of quick, but it wasn't important anyway. The next chapter will begin the wave arc. I will be following canon up to a certain point, where I will break off and start the main 'meat' of the story. **

**In the next chapter, Clash in the land of waves! Genjutus Mistress vs Genjutsu Master? How will Hinata react to her sister's presence?**

**Please review, it always helps.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First off, I won't update till Thursday, because my exams will last till then. However, I might write an extra chapter and post it on Tuesday just cause. Anyway…**

**OH IMPORTANT, I want to know if Naruto should have a summoning contract? No dragons, phoenixes or anything like that. No canon summons either. Give me ideas if you want, or just plain out tell me that you rather he not have a contract. **

**One of the reviewers stated that I went back on my word and made Naruto too powerful. Maybe you are looking at this from the wrong angle? This Naruto isn't the same age as cannon Naruto. He is five years older. If anything, in the time given he should be STRONGER then shippuuden Naruto, but he's not. If winning against Minato makes him overpowered, you have to realize that all his victories are circumstantial. Minato was caught by surprise and couldn't move. Naruto is not strong, just a really good planner. **

**Someone also stated that Kushina and Minato were too blind, well, I agree. There is a reason for that. Just read on and you shall find out. But I will give you a clue, there are a few things I left unresolved. **

**The origin of his Genjutsu skills**

**His chakra absorption ability**

**Minato and Kushina being extremely OOC**

**Why were they so blind? Literally? It was as if *snap!* they just realized he existed! Things don't happen that way, logically. **

**What Naruto plans with Kyuubi?**

**And finally the main mystery currently, who does Naruto truly consider his sister? This first few chapters will be about him searching for the answer to this.**

* * *

**My Dear Sister**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Konoha Hospital, Ward #4**

_Beep…beep…beep_

A red head woman sat beside a bed, her hands clutching onto another. Her watery eyes are staring pleadingly at the blonde who was lying on the bed. His body was un-moving, as if he was dead. Tears dribbled down her cheeks as she remembered the past day events. Miyako was in jail. Naruto had abandoned the village and Minato-koi was…oh Minato…

Suddenly, she jumped up in surprise. Just then, she felt a strange twitch! She looked down and saw his hand moving out as if trying to grasp something. Sweat was pouring out of his every gland and he started to shift around uncomfortably. Soon enough he started murmuring to himself something that she didn't understand. His eyes suddenly snapped open, revealing two blue orbs. A tense silence passed and no one made a move. Out of the blue, his body shot upwards and he screamed out loud. Kushina tackled him, embracing his body tightly, trying to calm him down.

Things started to go wrong from there.

*Slap!*

Kushina stumbled backwards, holding her reddened cheek. Her eyes widened in confusion. She looked back at him, only to find his eyes full of hatred and anger. He slowly advanced forward towards her whilst she stepped backwards in fear. His rage was almost palpable. Suddenly, he paused and Kushina swallowed deepy. He glared at her before breaking the silence.

"You lying treacherous whore! You slut! You deceiver! You fox spirit thing! How dare you! How dare you lie to me! Naruto is not my child! You cheated on me with a Nara!" screamed Minato. "I'm not taking any of this nonsense from you! First my daughter gets imprisoned, then I find out my son is a Nara and my wife cheated on me? WHAT THE HELL!"

"I-I don't understand…" stuttered Kushina. Minato ground his teeth in anger.

"I don't understand either! How is my so…Naruto able to use the **shadow possession **jutsu if he were my child huh? You obviously had him with a Nara and came telling me he was mine so that we could get married right!" yelled Minato. By now Kushina had fallen to the floor and was staring at it, wondering just what the hell was going on.

"B…but I didn't! H..He is your child! I.." Minato cut her off halfway, "Then explain how he can use their FAMILY jutsu huh? Is Miyako suddenly going to be able to use the Inuzuka clan jutsu next? ARGH I don't care anymore!" screamed Minato. His eyes shifted downwards as tears started pouring out. "Just leave me alone…"

Seeing as she didn't have a choice, she stumbled out in a daze, head whirling with what just happened. As soon as she walked she just leaned against the wall and collapsed on the ground, unable to withstand the mental burden any longer.

* * *

**Wave Country**

"A..are you sure this is safe Naruto-san?" gasped Tsunami. Currently, she was being carried bridal style across the water as Naruto and Hanabi crossed it together.

"Oh relax Tsu-Tsu! Onii-chan is sooooo strong and he can carry both of us across if he wanted to!" said Hanabi excitedly. She was lugging the scroll that contained their belongings because Naruto was well, busy.

"Exactly what she said! I am the strongest man in the entire world! If you need further proof I will show you when we get to your bed room!" hollered Naruto. Hanabi kicked him in the leg and pouted cutely.

"Don't flirt with her Onii-chan! You're corrupting a child here." said Hanabi. Naruto simply chuckled and continued forth. Soon they reached dry land and he set Tsunami on the ground. She pointed in the direction of her house and they set off.

"So what were you doing out in the open by yourself Tsunami-san?" said Naruto offhandedly. Tsunami looked down in worry.

"My Tou-san went to hire some ninjas to protect the bridge, but he has been gone for a long time. I was worried so I went to search for him but got attacked by those _men _on the way here." Said Tsunami. She would have continued on, but Naruto pulled her and Hanabi onto the ground.

"Get down!" he yelled as a giant cleaver passed above them, barely missing. Naruto narrowed his eyes as a figure landed on the blade, staring at them.

"Well it seems the daughter of my target is protected by a boy and a little girl. If I capture you, your father would gladly sacrifice himself right? Brat, if you leave now I just might spare your life!" chuckled Zabuza. Naruto tapped his chin in wonder. This man obviously was of a high power level, but he didn't recognize him. The man obviously didn't know he was the Namikaze heir either, so he would use it to his advantage.

"I see you have a big sword there. Compensating for something no-brows?" said Naruto. Hanabi stifled a laugh as she rolled around on the ground. Zabuza grit his teeth in annoyance and tore his blade from the tree. Naruto in reply, drew his sword and pointed it at him.

"A straight up Kenjutus battle, how about it? No tricks or jutsus involved!" said Naruto. Zabuza chuckled in amusement.

"It's your grave kid!" yelled Zabuza as he charged at Naruto with his sword ready. Naruto ran at him and ducked just as Zabuza swung his blade. Naruto did an uppercut swing, a black trail of chakra following behind as he did, and Zabuza dodged backwards to avoid it. Using this opening, Naruto stab forwards but Zabuza brought down his blade to block Naruto's attack.

Using as much force as he could master, he deflected Naruto away, flinging his entirety in the process. He noticed as Naruto flew backwards that a trail of black chakra was following straight behind and it seemed to fill the area but he brushed it off. Naruto got up and jumped upwards, doing a downwards slash as he descended. Zabuza raised his sword and blocked. He kicked Naruto away and he was flung into a nearby tree. The force was so great that it formed a big dent in it.

"Onii-chan!" "Naruto-san!"

Naruto struggled to get up, but as soon as he got up, Zabuza was already pointing his blade at his neck.

"You had guts kid, but it ends here. Against the seven swords men of the mist, you had no chance." Said Zabuza. He failed however, to notice Naruto clenching his fist. The chakra that was floating in the air converged on Zabuza, binding him in place. He struggled to break free from the black thread that held him, but was failing miserably.

"What the…You bastard! A straight up Kenjutsu fight? What sort of jutsu is this?" yelled Zabuza. Naruto smirked as he gained his bearings.

"This is one of my neatest tricks, **Phantom Style: Black Web**. It uses little control but takes a long time to prepare. Yes, you were tricked Zabu-chan. Now prepare to die!" Naruto raised his hand. It slowly started to grow and grow until it become the size of a house.

**Partial Multi-Size Jutsu!**

Naruto brought down his enlarged arm to crush him, but stopped before he did. The large arm dispelled and Naruto fell to the ground grasping his arm in pain. There were multiple senbon sticking out of it. A masked figure landed on the ground in front of Naruto and flung more projectiles that pierced Naruto in the stomach. The mysterious figure quickly grabbed Zabuza and disappeared away. The blonde stood up shakily while Hanabi rushed to his side.

"Onii-chan!" yelled Hanabi as she supported him with her hands. Naruto coughed up some blood and held out his hand to stop her.

"I'm fine...But why don't you stop hiding Kurenai-chan?"

* * *

**Prison cell**

A lone girl was lying on the floor. Tears were constantly flowing as she cried her heart out. She had been there for how long? She couldn't remember. It was so lonely, so damp, so quiet. There was no one but her there. Not even the guards looked at her direction. Her parents hadn't even visited her all this time. Did they even love her? Or was she only given attention because of what she held? It just wasn't fair! Where had it gone to in the first place? She certainly didn't give it away! It's not like she could just throw away potent chakra like that in the first place.

Suddenly, a lone figure stepped through the darkness and laid his hand on her shoulder. He brought his hand under her chin and tilted her head upwards, exposing her tears that were glistening. A sad smile creased his face. Her eyes stared at the ground, unable to face her mentor after committing such a grave mistake.

"What happened, Miyako-chan?" said the man. She didn't answer, choosing to stare at his long white hair. He frowned and smiled to assure her.

"It's okay. You're not in trouble. I just need to know what happened." Said Jiraiya as he stroked his chin.

"Th..that's the thing! I don't know…" said Miyako. Tears were once again dribbling down her cheeks. Jiraiya raised a hand and wiped them away.

"Do you know what happened to your parents?" questioned the toad sage. The girl raised her head, surprise evident all over her face.

"No…did…did something happen?" said Miyako. Jiraiya shook his head and sighed. This would be harder then he thought.

"Your father…according to my sources, was attacked by Naruto. For what reason, I don't know. However I do know that Naruto has left the village with a girl from the Hyuuga. Apparently she's the one who had the conscious of Kyuubi sealed in her. She had it quite bad if you ask me. Anyway, as of now, your brother is considered to be a B-rank missing-nin. Strange though, nobody in this village seems to be able to understand what his skills are in the first place. No one here has ever fought him. The only thing we know is that he never attended the academy and is a Jounin."

"So…my brother is a traitor? I guess I should've seen this coming…" said Miyako. Jiraiya's frown increased considerably.

"What do you mean by that? " asked Jiraiya. Miyako heaved a sigh and sat down.

"Ever since I was born, everyone has always been ignoring him. It was as if he didn't existed. In fact I only really noticed him when…when my chakra reserves dropped drastically a 3 years ago…Oh my god…that must have been when I lost the Kyuubi chakra!" exclaimed Miyako.

"It seems that your brother is in some way connected to you losing the chakra. Also, I just realized that I seem to have the same problem. It was only recently that I started to "notice" your brother. Which is kind of strange if you ask me. Also you should know that your brother has the ability to use the Nara clan jutsus and I highly doubt that he is a Nara. This is all highly irregular, but I plan to find out what all this means. Until then you will have to bear with this okay?"

* * *

**Wave Country**

A raven haired woman materialized in a swirl of sakura petals. Slowly, she stalked towards the wounded man who was clutching his injuries. She raised a kunai to her chest, as if to guard herself. She ducked to the left and avoided 5 shuriken thrown by the girl beside Naruto. In retaliation she threw her kunai which Naruto caught with his free hand.

"Namikaze-san…if that is your real name, you are wanted by Konohagakure for treason. Surrender now or die at my hands." Said Kurenai. Naruto spat out blood at her face and stood up.

"I rather die than to return there. If you want to catch me, try harder than that." Said Naruto. "Now then, why don't you call out those three rats hiding behind you?" Seeing that she had no choice, motioned for them to come out of hiding. Out of the bushes appeared Kiba, Hinata and Shino. Strangely, Hinata appeared to be calm. Without warning, the four struck simultaneously. Kiba and Akamaru lunged at Naruto. The blonde dodged to the left, only to jump over a swarm of bugs that descended upon him. He landed, but in front of him Kurenai appeared out of thin air and decked him straight in the jaw, flinging him to the ground nearby.

"Stop shinobi-san! Stop!" yelled out Tsunami. They ignored her and continued to advance on Naruto, who was backing up and on the ground. Just as they were going to reach, Hanabi jumped in the way and launched a palm strike at Kurenai. Hinata deflected her and sent a counter attack straight at her chest, sending her straight into the ground. Hanabi laid on the ground, her eyes closing slowly. Blood dribbled out of her delicate mouth slowly. Hinata smirked.

Naruto saw red.

Almost instantaneously, a dark ominous presence was felt all over the clearing. The three genin and Tsunami fell to the ground, gasping for air while Kurenai was doing her best to keep her composure. Naruto's broken body rose from the ground, eyes dark as night. His arm, gripping onto the sword, was raised upwards. The black energy that was swirling around him was channeled into the sword. A crescent wave of dark energy shot outwards towards Hinata. Sensing the danger, Kurenai pushed her out of the way and took the full brunt of the force. The wave just passed through her, but as soon as it did, she screamed and fell to the ground, unconscious. At the same time, Naruto collapsed to the ground, the energy dissipating away.

Being the first to recover, Kiba withdrew a kunai and lunged at the fallen Naruto to end the job.

"No!" shouted a hoarse voice. Tazuna slowly walked out from the clearing. "He was just trying to protect my daughter and that little girl over there. Please I don't think he means any harm!"

Kiba grunted and reluctantly withdrew his kunai. The three genin looked at each other in confusion, wondering what to do. Tazuna sighed as he picked up Naruto and Hanabi. Nobody noticed Hinata sending off a messenger bird.

* * *

**Clearing**

A cackling sound boomed throughout the area. A giant sphere of glowing light spun rapidly in place, held by a rugged hand. Another hand grasped on to it. With a great shout, the man threw the ball of lightning forwards and as it contacted with the ground, a great pillar of light engulfed the entire area. As it cleared, the entire area become a desolate waste land. Trees had withered and died off while the grass had turned to ash. The air was filled with static that sizzled constantly. In the middle was a blonde kneeling on the floor, gasping for air. His head looked upwards, azure eyes burning with determination.

"I'm coming for you _son_, and you better be ready."

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

A white haired man paced back and forth in the Hokage's office. Jiraiya had been trying to figure out just where the Kyuubi chakra had disappeared to. He also wondered what was up with everyone that was Naruto. How was it possible to just completely ignore one person? Where had he gone? What was his skill level? This was all too confusing. Just then, the door burst open and a chunnin came running in.

"Jiraiya-sama!" he gasped. "Urgent news!"

Jiraiya reached out and grabbed the scroll from the man and opened it up. He smiled.

He knew where Naruto was.

* * *

**Tazuna's House**

A blonde man stirred ever so slightly. He tried to get up but felt the phantom pain coursing through his entire body. His right arm felt around and found his sword. The surroundings were definitely new to him. Was he captured? Then what of Hanabi? Did something happen to her? He shot up and blasted through the door. He turned to his right and saw a confused looking Inzuka staring at him. Without thinking, he grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall.

"Where am I? Speak!" screamed Naruto. Kiba was horrified by the amount of killer intent leaking from the blonde.

"Tazuna's house! We're in Tazuna's house!" choked out Kiba. Naruto tightened his grip on the boy.

"Who is Tazuna! Where is Hanabi?" hollered Naruto. Kiba started flinging his arms around.

"Tsunami's father! The girl is safe! She's with Shino! He's an Aburame you can trust him!" said Kiba. Just then Hanabi entered the house to see her brother slamming Kiba against the wall. She ran forward and hugged him from behind.

"Stop hurting him Onii-chan! Tsunami stopped them from hurting us!" said Hanabi. Naruto looked back at Kiba, giving a look that said "explain". After a lengthy explanation of how their client interfered with the battle and how they were protecting the same people, Naruto finally released his grip, causing Kiba to fall on the ground, breathing hard.

**Hours Later**

The atmosphere was tense around the dinner table. Three different people were glaring holes into each other. Kurenai was glaring at Naruto. She was still trying to figure out what that black energy that he used against her was. Even till now she felt the pain that passed through her body but had no physical wound to speak off. It seemed that whatever he did, took up a large amount of energy.

Naruto was glaring at well…everyone. He didn't like this situation at all. Why had he agreedt o the request of that wretched woman? Oh because he didn't have a choice and she could probably provide refuge for him and his Imouto.

Inari and Hinata seemed to have gotten into a glaring contest. For whatever reason, Hinata seemed to tick off Inari and vice versa. They seemed to have expressed extreme dislike for each other since they met. Suddenly it happened. An outburst from the boy.

"You're all going to die! How can you fight against Gato's men? What do you know of living a hard life?" shouted Inari. The table was flipped over. Everyone looked at the culprit and were all slacked jawed. Hanabi, with her Byakugan blazing, was furious for the first time. The seven year old stomped out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Naruto stood up and gazed at the young boy.

"I've led a hard life. My own family ignored me and I was in the shadow of my sister. However, it is nothing compared to hers! Many years ago, she was involved in something she didn't do. A bunch of things happened and her father DIED. Then that _bitch_ over there," He pointed at Hinata, "Decided to make her life living hell by torturing her EVERYDAY of her life. She would be a lonely girl suffering alone surrounded by a bunch of bigots had I not saved her from that hell hole! So don't whine and complain about what you don't understand!"

**In a distance, the next morning**

"Hello, my name is Haku…"

* * *

**And that's a wrap people! Alright, remember the next update will be Tuesday or Thursday, whichever is more convenient for me. Peace out!**

**The next chapter, the end of a swords men? Genjutsu battle of epic proportions?**

**Please review, it always helps.**


End file.
